roblox_tower_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Shotgunner
Description The Shotgunner is a short-ranged, high-damage tower. The shotgunner deals full damage to one target and half damage to a limited number of nearby targets. The Shotgunner's splash damage is half of its direct damage, similarly to the Tuber. At level 1, the shotgunner has a fire rate of 2.5 seconds. The Shotgunner is unable to detect Camoflauged Enemies at any level without the help of Aviator or Golden Scout Upgrades Midnight Hunter ($320) * Increases range. (1.6 DPS) * Gives the Shotgunner sunglasses. * Sell price changes to $310. Bolt-action ($960) * Increases damage. (+2 damage, total 6) (3 DPS) * Now shoots once per 2 seconds. * Gives the Shotgunner gloves and armor. * Sell price changes to $790. Bandolier ($1,680) * Increases damage. (+4 damage, total 10) (5 DPS) * Spread has a larger AoE. (area of effect) * Gives the Shotgunner a bandolier * Sell price changes to $1630. Crowd Control ($4,800) * Gives the Shotgunner SWAT aesthetics. * Now shoots once per second. * Increases damage. (+6 damage, total 16) (16 DPS) * Increased range. * Increased spread AoE by 20%. * Sell price changes to $4030. Tactics * Use the Shotgunner in tandem with Cryo-Gunners, Flamethrowers or Sleeters. The close grouping of enemies these towers cause will give the Shotgunner more damage to nearby enemies, grouped by the two towers' slow and/or freeze effects. * The Shotgunner is a strong beginner tower, on the same league as the Sniper. However, having both may slow your team down as they both have quite slow fire rates. * The shotgunner cannot detect Camouflaged Enemies at any level. Placing either a level 3 or more Aviator or a level 4 or more Golden Scout close to the Shotgunner will allow it to target Hiddens. Countering the Shotgunner * Due to its slow rate of fire, sending Speedies can bypass the Shotgunner. * In 1v1, if the opponent relies on this Tower for defense, sending Hiddens can be an effective way to get a quick win. Shotgunners cannot detect Camouflaged Enemies by default at any level. * Sending multiple Boss1 can be effective in tying down Shotgunners, allowing other weaker zombies to get by the Shotgunner. Update History * (8/25/17) Shotgunner level 5 buffed. * (3/22/18) Shotgunner prices decreased. * (8/10/19) Shotgunner Buffed ** Base Price Reduced $400->$350 ** Level 3 Damage Buffed 2->3 ** Level 4 Damage Buffed 3->5 ** Level 5 Damage Buffed 4->8 *** Damage 2x on the main target, 1x on targets caught In spread Trivia * In recent responses to a petition, Beefchoplets proposed a possible buff for the Shotgunner in the future. Media midnighthunter.png|Upgrade icon of Shotgunner when upgrading to level 2. boltaction1.png|Upgrade icon of Shotgunner when upgrading to level 3. bandolier.png|Upgrade icon of Shotgunner when upgrading to level 4. crowdcontrol.png|Upgrade icon of Shotgunner when upgrading to level 5. File:How far can You go with ONLY Shotgunner Tower Battles ROBLOX File:All_Levels_of_the_Shotgunner.png File:Shotgunner Tower Reviews Tower Battles ROBLOX Category:Towers Category:Single Category:Spread